


Hot Guy

by momentofclarity



Series: Short fics & drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anyways, M/M, That's it, Two boys meet a festival, aka I was at a festival and couldn't get this out of my head so here we go, but i guess there are worse things right?, festival au, he is very pretty and Harry certainly thinks so too, it's basically just another drabble about how pretty Louis is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed ❤





	Hot Guy

It’s only the second band of the day and Harry has already fallen in love. He’s fallen in love with a pair of fuzzy covered, golden coloured, absolutely mouth watering pair of thighs, but he still thinks it counts. The fact that said thighs belong to Hot Guy in the black snap back might not be entirely irrelevant either.

Hot Guy is wearing worn out converse, a white Adidas t- shirt and the most blessed pair of black cut off jean shorts known to man. They show off the loves of Harry’s life and hug Hot Guy’s quite remarkable bum all at the same time. Harry can’t be blamed for staring. Even though he might be staring a little too intensely because Nina elbows him in the side and gives him wide smirk “Quit staring you fucking creep.” Harry just grins at her and answers - “I’m think I’m in love.”

The next time he sees Hot Guy it’s because he’s pretty much falling all over him, ironically enough. Harry has just bought another bottle of beer and is heading over to meet up with his friends by the big stage. He’s just taken a sip from his beer as his eyes get caught on honey coloured skin that practically glows in the sun. Honey coloured skin of a stomach so softly curved and perfect Harry dribbles the last of his mouthful down over his chin. A second later he realises that stomach is paired with a certain pair of golden thighs and a second _too late_ he stumbles over Hot Guy’s feet.

His beer has already flown off somewhere so he sinks down on his back in defeat and humiliation, cheeks burning in the worst possible way as he stares up at the cloudless sky. This is the kind of thing that would happen to him, isn’t it. Nina could’ve told him his creepy staring would come back and bite him in the arse. (and not in a good way)

“You alright there, love?”

Harry’s vision is suddenly obscured by the widest, crinkliest, prettiest, most perfect smile he’s ever seen. Hot Guy is hovering above him, amusement shining from blue blue eyes and Harry’s heart thunders in his chest.

“Yes, thanks,” he croaks out before he does his best to get up from the ground. “So sorry about that.”

Hot Guy just grins and reaches his hand down to help him up. “No worries, think your beer got lost somewhere on the way down though.”

Harry’s hand envelops Hot Guy’s smaller one and it pains him a bit to let go once he’s made it onto his feet again. “Yeah, that’s, sorry… got a bit distracted,” he says and a moment later his eyes go wide and his cheeks burn even worse. _Jesus_ he should learn how to shut up.

There’s a twinkle in Hot Guys’ eyes though and he laughs airily, loud and pretty. “And what caught your attention then?”

Harry swallows, his mouth suddenly parched. He takes a deep breath and thinks “to hell with it”, flashes a sheepish grin and looks at Hot Guy through his eyelashes. “The hottest bloke at this festival decided to sunbathe so.” He shrugs his shoulder and hopes Hot Guy won’t take offence.

He doesn’t, only laughs again with a lovely shade of pink tinting his perfect cheekbones. “Oh, that’s understandable then. What band you heading to?” Hot Guy asks and nods in the direction Harry was heading before the great fall.

“Umm…” It’s all empty - he can’t for the love of God remember which band it is. “The big stage?” he tries and flashes another smile, hoping that Hot Guy is more into dimples than brains.

Hot Guy tilts his head to the side for a moment, his pink bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Care for some company?” he asks and bounces slightly on the balls of his feet.

Okay so. He can easily take a nasty bite to the arse if this is what karma will bring him in the end. “Yeah, sure, love to!” he exclaims, perhaps a little too excitedly, but he, yet again, can’t be blamed with the way Hot Guy is looking at him. Like he’s someone interesting.

The band they’re watching is apparently Arcade Fire and Harry feels a little silly for not remembering that. Hot Guy doesn’t seem to care though. He keeps leaning up to Harry’s ear to comment on the band, the choice of songs or people in the audience. His arm is warm against Harry’s where they keep brushing together and Harry’s got goosebumps breaking out all over even though the sun is still out. The thing is - Hot Guy is even hotter up close. Where Harry before could ogle his body, he now finds it difficult to tear his eyes away from the soft curls sticking out from under his snap back, the freckles covering his nose or the breathtaking way his cheeks hollow out when he takes a sip from his beer. His voice is raspy soft, airy but full of edges and Harry would rather hear his words against the shell of his ear than any band in the world.

Towards the end of the set Hot Guy goes to buy them more beer and it’s a bit like waking up from a dream. They are standing right next to Harry’s friends but it’s like Harry forgot about that until that marvellous fucking bum disappeared behind a beer tent. Nina raises her eyebrows and looks at him with wide eyes, “Who knew you had it in you, that boy is all over you!” she shrieks and Harry’s cheeks heat up again.

“Shh, he’s just getting some beer,” he says but can’t help grinning at her. Hot Guy doesn’t seem to hate him that’s for sure.

“Well go for it, he’s fit as fuck!” she yells.

Harry only manages to whine out, “Oh god, I _know,”_ before Nina is throwing a glance over his shoulder and makes an “oops”- face. Harry only has time to turn around before Hot Guy is right there again, all scruffy cheeks and small smirk on his face.

“It was a short line, here you go,” he says and gives Harry a bottle.

“Thanks,” Harry says, smiling but utterly mortified yet again. He takes a sip of the beer to calm himself down.

A little while into the last song Hot Guy leans into him again, a small hand against Harry’s back. “My name is Louis by the way and I think you’re fit as fuck too.”

When he pulls back from Harry he just looks back onto the stage like nothing happened, except there’s a cheeky grin on his face. Harry’s body is rebelling, his heart racing and his stomach curling with heat, the ghost of a handprint burning into his back. There’s no way he’ll be able to stop staring now.

After the set Louis asks Harry to join him “and the lads” for a bit and Harry goes with wolf whistles and exaggerated winks from his friends. He might commit murder at a later date. For now he’s happy to accept the two fingers Louis curls together with his as he pulls him over the grounds over to the food court. Louis introduces him as Curly and makes do with “everyone” as introduction for Harry. They share a plate of chips and Louis is so warm and vibrant next to him. He’s joking with his friends and keeps throwing Harry these glances to make sure he’s keeping up. Every time Harry’s eyes meet his, the corner of his mouth twitches in delight.

Eventually Louis grows quiet though and settles into Harry’s side as his friends talk about the next band they’re heading to watch. He turns towards Harry, the setting sun shining like a halo around his beautiful face and Harry can’t breathe any longer.

“Hey, what’s your name anyways?” he says and pulls a face as if he’s embarrassed he didn’t ask before.

Harry can’t help smiling at the sight, the boy in front of him so endlessly endearing. “Harry.”

Louis does the contemplating head tilt again as he gives Harry a once over. “Yeah, that makes sense,” is all he says before taking Harry’s hand in his.

For the last show of the night the two friend groups meet up to watch Steve Aoki’s show. The sun has set and the surroundings are lit up by the strong spotlights by the stage, bathing everything in a yellow glow. Louis has pulled on a big hoodie that hangs half way down his perfect thighs and Harry wants nothing more than to put his hands underneath it and feel his warmth. A few songs in he notices that him and Louis have drifted a bit to the side, their friends caught up in the show as they keep throwing excited glances at each other. Louis is smiling brightly and jumps a bit to the music, grabbing hold of Harry’s hand as he pushes their arms into the air. Harry can’t stop smiling and once Louis has stopped jumping and just sort of melts against him, his sharp shoulders and narrow waist leaning against Harry’s front, Harry can’t stop touching either. With one hand laced together with Louis’, the other rubs carefully against Louis’ side, down to let his finger trace the hem of his shorts while Louis shivers against him. He pushes his face against Louis’ neck and noses his way up his throat.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he mumbles into Louis’ skin and Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s hand, drawing him in even closer.

They stay like that for a while, swaying to the music even though anything but Louis lost Harry’s interest several songs ago. When there’s a pause in the music and Steve is talking to the audience, riling them up as he runs around on the stage, Louis turns around in his arms, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Let’s head to the loo for a bit.”

“You need to go?” Harry asks because Louis certainly doesn’t look like that’s what he’s up to.

Louis leans up against him, lips brushing against his jawbone as he talks. “No, just want some privacy.” He places a small kiss on Harry’s cheek before leaning back and making sure they’re on the same page.

Harry swallows deeply as his heart speeds up for what feels like the hundredth time in this boy’s company and he nods resolutely. He receives another cheeky grin and they both head over to tell their friends they’ll be right back.

As they walk over the grass, hand in hand, they don’t talk but there’s an electric current passing between them. Harry feels like he’s dreaming, like he’s not just about to go snog the living daylights out of the fittest bloke he’s ever seen. The lights from the big stage throw sharp shadows over them as they find some shelter behind a tree.

Louis turns around to face him and Harry immediately steps closer, eyes tracing the shape of Louis’ lips. And then they’re on his. Thin perfect lips pressed against him and small strong hands pulling them closer together. The electric current between them sends a surge of want through Harry as Louis’ tongue meets his, and the slide of their tongues is hot velvet.

Harry can’t keep his hands from Louis any longer and pushes them up under his jumper. Louis grunts against him as Harry’s cold hands caress over his warm skin, but he doesn’t pull away, only drags his fingers through the curls at Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands melt against the curve of Louis’ waist and Harry goes dizzy with how well they fit there, his thumbs digging into his hipbones.

“God, you’re fit,” Louis breathes against his lips as they part for air and their thighs slot together. Harry can’t help the groan that escapes him at the feeling of one of those thick thighs pressing against him, his cock starting to fill up against the strong muscle. His hands slide down Louis’ back and grabs a hold of his bum as he kisses him again, hungry and giddy with how good it feels. How good Louis feels. Impossible, small and strong. Sharp, soft and curvy in his hands, against him, inside of him and Harry’s heart lurches with how he never wants this night to end. Never wants to let go of this wonder in front of him.

Eventually the music dies down and they are forced to pull apart as people start making their way back towards their tents or the entrance.

Harry bites his bottom lip and looks at Louis with a question in his eyes. “We should probably head back and find our friends.”

Louis looks up at him through long eyelashes, his lips kissed pink and irresistible. “I guess we should.”

His mind is whirring with thoughts as they slowly make they way back, fingers no longer linked between them. They find their friends easily enough as they have been smart enough to stick together and Louis throws him a small smile and a “Bye Harry” before heading towards the entrance with his group.

Harry’s heart sinks in his chest even though it’s still rapidly beating. The thought that he might not see Louis again suddenly feels a lot heavier than it has any right to. It’s just that. Over the day that boy seems to have weaselled his way into Harry in a terribly remarkable way and he really wants to hear that airy laughter again.

Nina links her arm with his and makes some jabs at him for disappearing like that, but Harry can barely be bothered to answer as butterflies fight with waves of disappointment in his belly. They stand waiting for the bus back into town, his friends all different levels of not-so-sober as they chat lively about the first day of the festival. He can’t help grinning when they tease him about snogging a fit lad on the first night, but he can’t stop worrying that that’s all it ever will be.

Right before the bus is about to arrive a body slams into his side and he’s treated with the sight of a rosy cheeked and slightly breathless boy. Harry breaks out into a wide grin that matches Louis’ and he looks at him in surprise. Louis pecks his cheek and smiles, that mischievous glint back in his eyes.

“Just wanted to say I want a good snog during War on Drugs tomorrow so you better be there, Hot stuff.” With that he starts walking backwards long enough to catch Harry’s eager nod and then he’s off running again.

Before Harry goes to sleep that night on a mattress on Nina’s floor, he grins into the pillow as he sets the alarm. There is no fucking way he’s sleeping through the first band playing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed ❤


End file.
